


to end a need

by wajjs



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Construct Fucking, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: It's not really a secret that imagination is the limit when it comes to constructs.And curiosity is a staple they all carry. That, and the crave for touch after spending so much time in the depths of space.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	to end a need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/gifts).



> Kis sent me this prompt: more construct fucking with hal/kyle (or Kylie) more more more
> 
> [(og post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/638695553784594432/more-construct-fucking-with-halkyle-or-kylie)

**to end a need**

Well, it's not really a secret that imagination is the limit when it comes to constructs. After all, everyone talks about it, about the stuff they can do, have done and think of doing in the near future. And while it's true that many of them learn about the consequences of their actions after the constructs have been made, that's still not enough of a deterrent.

Curiosity is a staple they all carry. That, and the crave for touch after spending so much time in the depths of space.

Hal doesn't really think of anyone at first. He wills up a hand, a fleshlight, whatever he's in the mood for to get off without much care for finesse or details. When you're going from fight to fight and from galaxy to galaxy, well. No one really has patience for details.

It's only as time goes by and things calm down a little that he gets to kick back and… 

Kyle's face flickers through his thoughts. Who knows why? Maybe because he was the last person Hal talked to. Maybe because Kyle has always been much too easy on the eyes, or because Hal has never gotten over certain things and experiences. Maybe because sometimes he craves things he's much too used to denying himself.

Either way, his ring shines to life, lightning up his bedroom. It's a good thing he had the foresight of closing the heavy curtains, because this would be something hard to explain. 

Because floating not far from the bed is a life-like construct of none other than Kyle Rayner, in his uniform, with the mask on and all. Heat stirs up low in his stomach when he stands up to make sure he got everything right. They all know each other extremely well, and after so long fighting side by side… one tends to notice things. 

It's a pity this isn't the real thing. Hal quite likes Kyle's voice and the things he has to say. Not that this would ever be something admitted out loud. Of course not, not when admitting to it means letting so many tightly held secrets out in the open, vulnerable, begging to be explored. Hal just admires and keeps it to himself; he’s always looking, learning by sight and furtive touches given as support. 

This time, when his hand strokes Kyle’s cheek, everything glows green and Hal thinks, not for the first time, of a reality in which he can feel safe enough to be open about this. A reality in which he doesn’t have to settle for less than actual human contact.

With a minimal flick, the mask comes off, disintegrates to give form to Kyle’s face—those are his eyes looking back at him, the shape of his nose, the curve of his lips. Hal traces their outline with his fingers, pushes his thumb against the softness until it slips inside. The feeling isn’t the same, he knows, but he can _imagine_ and that’s the most he can ask for in this situation. He smiles and the construct’s expression doesn’t really change. He acts like this doesn’t hurt him.

Placing a kiss on emerald lips, it’s with another flicker that the lantern uniform vanishes, too. There are the scars he knows by memory, the ones he helped heal, the ones he saw long after they were acquired. A thick one that envelops one of Kyle’s thighs, one he’s thought of worshiping before, and his hand closes around it, covering it, before he lets it trail to the center. 

Going straight for the gold.

Luck can’t be held accountable for the fact that Kyle is in his bedroom when he wakes up from an unplanned nap feeling the insistent touch of a hand around his—he gasps, eyes opening wide and brain leaving behind all semblance of sleepiness when his body inevitably reacts. So he clings onto his pillow, lets the shivers running through him dictate the roll of his hips as he humps his mattress. Any thought of fighting it flies out of the window.

He knows more than well what’s happening.

And while it is true that he never imagined he’d be on the other end of this, well, he’s heard countless tales and he’s been given plenty of warnings. All of which he never ignored whenever he enjoyed the benefits of the constructs. He’s always careful, mindful of not projecting too much, of not, of not.

“ _Fuck,_ ” his voice comes out as a broken moan and his cock throbs inside his sweatpants. What a day to choose to not wear any briefs.

Riding the waves of oncoming pleasure, Kyle shoves a hand down so he can push the worn out elastic past the swell of his ass, close to his knees and he. He spreads his legs without shame, cheeks still red because _god,_ he _wants,_ and then there’s—there’s prodding, one that doesn’t go away, just as the touch around his cock tightens. He can feel a loud moan forming from deep within his chest and he bites his pillow, he bites it in hopes of quieting himself even when logically he knows no one is around to hear him.

 _Close,_ Kyle whines and tugs with his teeth on the pillowcase, he’s close and he didn’t think he’d be so soon but who knows for how long this has been going on. He only woke up when the heat, the need, had been too much to ignore and, and, an—

The shout is forced past his lips when the unmistakable feeling of two fingers pushing inside him collides with his climax. His hips snap and roll as he fucks against the mattress, makes a mess of everything with his release and god, it keeps on going, it keeps on—his toes curl and he shivers with a small, broken whine. Kyle rolls onto his back as soon as he can get some of his senses back online, not wanting to lay on a puddle of his own cum.

Kicking off his pants fully, he breathes heavily as he stares at the ceiling, gasps with each press of fingertips inside him, spreads his legs more when his hole is stretched further. The ring in his hand sparks to life, emerald light flickering for a moment as his concentration wavers, yet still it’s on the first try that he opens his bedside drawer and grabs the bottle of lube he keeps there. Plus the toy he only uses on special occasions.

Like right now.

“Alright,” he breathes out, making sure to lube up all of the surface of the toy. Lifting himself up on his elbows, his cheeks get warm, so warm, when he sees himself in the full length mirror on the wall by the end of his bed. 

It must be three fingers, he thinks. At the very least. It’s still a bit soon for him to get fully hard again but that view, that view of himself spread open, twitching and clenching down on nothing, well. It is _obscene._ With shaking hands, he brings the toy between his legs, takes a deep breath before pressing the tip inside, pushing in and _in,_ and it’s not much of a coincidence when it’s a match to the sensations he’s getting from the other end.

God, construct-him is getting laid _hard._ From what he can feel, the stretch of that cock pressing inside him… Head falling backwards, Kyle moans into the room as all of the toy goes inside him in one push. The base is pressed snugly against his skin and he turns it on, lets the vibrations rock through him, making him see stars and sparks behind his closed eyelids.

Once this is done… once they are done…

Kyle needs to know which of his fellow corpsmen is doing this. 

So he can fucking take them to bed.


End file.
